Catch my eye
by PerfectPictureofanAngelsSmile
Summary: Ally is just one of the sponsors for Austin Moon's performance at her cafe. Little does she know she'll be the one to catch his attention. AU, Oneshot


He was singing, an easy going pop song and everyone in the cafe was singing, swaying and lightly dancing in their seats. Ally was standing by the side in her barista attire, grinning, impressed by this rising star she's never heard of.

He's walking around the platform and his eyes catch hers and her smile suddenly feels more shy and entranced. His attention seems grasped by hers as he can't seem to pull his eyes away from her too long as he takes steps back and continues walking around the stage with the mic to his mouth.

Ally nods and claps to the beat, finding herself mouthing the last chorus with him even though it's the first song she's ever heard from him.

Lights of different colors shine behind him, going from purple to pink. He finishes the last note beautifully, earning the appropriate applause from his finishing sound. He grins at the humble crowd, nodding, and giving as much appreciation as he can show. "Thank you for having me, Dawson Cafe! I have one more song for you guys, I hope you enjoy it. It's called, Drive You Home." He gives an endearing smile before retreating to the side to be handed a acoustic guitar in a small matter of seconds and he's back at the stool and mic stand in front of him.

Austin positions the guitar on his lap and begins strumming, licking his lips before singing the starter adlibs.

_Oooh, oooh, let me drive you home_

_You won't cry, standing on the porch because you said goodbye_

_Told him you were leaving, now you're high and dry_

_You had nowhere else to go, I open up the door and let you come inside_

_Ooh you didn't mean it_

_Ooh he's gonna ask where you've been_

_Ooh before you go back_

Austin pressed his lips closer to the mic, making a small breath of excitement in his smile before continuing to the chorus.

_Baby let me tell you this when it's over_

_And the thrill is gone_

_If you come back and you've got it wrong_

_You know that you don't have to leave_

_You don't have to go_

_Yes, when it's over_

_Let me drive you home_

_Ooh_

_Let me drive you home_

_Ooh_

He had the brilliant habit of putting his soul into the song, lightly swaying his head side to side as he sang. His eyes glanced over to the side where Ally was still standing. She was still listening and watching, using this time to observe on his whole character now from what was in front of him- How he wore a faded denim shirt, unbuttoned, the sleeves folded to below the elbows, showing the white t shirt underneath and whistle necklace upon his chest. That small aspect made Ally tilt her head in intrigue, immediately recognizing it as one from Falling Whistles: an organization campaigning for peace in the Democratic Republic in Congo.

How he had sandy blond hair neatly tousled to the side, and his hazel eyes shined when he was on stage.

Austin tapped his foot to the beat on the floor while his other foot rested on one lower prong of the wooden stool.

_Baby 'cause I need to know, do you feel it? Can you feel it?_

_Baby 'cause I need to know, is it real? Yeah_

Austin was looking at Ally again; Ally grinned shyly at his hazel eyes looking into hers, lowering her head shyly with a rosy blush glowing on her cheeks and then she peeked up under her lashes again to watch him and give a subtle enticing look with her eyes. The corner of the blond's lips twitch, hiding a smile as he easily looks around his relaxed and enjoying crowd.

_This when it's over_

_And the thrill is gone_

_If you come back and you've got it wrong_

_You know that you don't have to leave_

_You don't have to go_

_Yes, when it's over_

_Let me drive you home_

_Ooh_

_Let me drive you home_

He finishes the chord on the guitar and everyone claps. Austin couldn't get rid of his grin as he stood up, thanking the crowd once more and wishing them a good night. But it was when he got off stage that his smile grew bigger, his view and intent only on the brunette barista leaning next to the counter with an angel smile.

He approaches her, clearing his throat before saying, "So, you're the one who sponsored me here, right?"

Ally giggled, nodding. "Yes. I'm Ally Dawson," She held out her hand and he enveloped it with his, shaking it tenderly.

"Of the cafe? I'm Austin Moon. You can call me just Austin though."

She nodded. "Austin." She tried in an approving sultry tone. Their hands stayed together longer than necessary before pulling them away. "I have to be honest, this is the first time I've heard you play, and you're not that bad," Ally said half thoughtfully and teasingly, shaking her head a bit before looking back up at him.

He scoffed playfully. "Not half bad? You enjoyed it Miss Dawson," He responded in the same tease. Their eyes shared the flirtatious tension. "And first time hearing me?" He said when it finally registered, confused.

"Oh, my coworker is a big fan of you and she said it'd be amazing if this Austin Moon guy performed here for open mic night." Ally explained, gesturing over to another barista, blonde who was hiding her giggling grin behind her mouth when she noticed Austin and Ally were looking her direction. "And I did what I could." Ally added lightly. The blonde girl waved and Austin gave a grin, waving. That evidently made the blonde's night as she earnestly squealed to the coworker next to her.

With a chuckle, Austin brought his attention back to Ally. "And you did well, considering I'm here." He cleared his throat. "So um, Ally…? If it's not much trouble, can I take you out for coffee sometime?" He suddenly seemed sheepish, folding his hands together to his chest. Ally found this even more endearing.

"Hm… surprisingly, even though my family owns a cafe, I'm not much of a coffee person. Tea maybe, tea." She deadpanned, looking pointedly up at him, taking sudden note of their height difference.

"Tea. That can work," He obliged, smiling cutely.

Ally giggled. "Then I'd love to go have some tea with you sometime..."

He grinned down at her. The petite brunette turned her head to appraise the filled cafe tables and booths. "And thank you again, so much for coming. Lots of customers came tonight." She said genuinely, brushing a wavy strand of hair behind her ear.

Austin half shrugged, "It's no problem. Um, I have to go now… but I'll see you tomorrow here at 5?"

"Okay, 5. I'll be here,"

He grinned and leaned down to give a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for having me, Miss Dawson."

Completely caught off guard and blushing, Ally could only nod. "My pleasure, Austin Moon," Her voice came out hoarser than she thought, embarrassingly. Austin nodded with a grin, and grabbed his guitar and exited out the backway.

In his departure, Ally leaned against the counter and looked at the folded paper about Austin that her coworker, Bridget, printed out. She looked over his picture and name and couldn't help the smile on her face, thinking that she'll be able to see him tomorrow again.

* * *

**A/N: Hey I'm alive! I know this is short, but I wrote this after Piper's interview and needed a cheer up haha... it's a quick oneshot I imagined. Sorry for syntax and the tenses changing a lot. **

**The song was Parachute - Drive You Home (acoustic)  
The part where he sings "baby cause I need to know" is my favorite you need to listen to it while you read that part aah**

**And I don't own anything in this story. And yes, the Falling Whistles is a real organization. I am not associated with it however. **

**I'd like to say I also have all the chapters of Secret Rouge edited and updated and I plan on adding a new chapter as soon as I get the motivation to continue... and I have other stories in my drive I've wrote that I'll have up the same time I feel like they're okay enough.**

**Thanks for reading, and stay safe! Take care**


End file.
